


Crusnik

by icylook



Series: Vergil Surana's AUs [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: The dangerous glint in the eyes of his captor should be his warning, but he just can't stop himself from blurting, "And wasn't that pathetic? Got them begging at his feet after few broken bones."





	Crusnik

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt Blood :D 
> 
> (Alleys are popular with vampires xD Quick take on the vampires here - they're far from classic undead vamps, they breathe and bleed and walk in the sun, if they have to, but of course thrive at night and are the strongest then.)

"Arainai, where do you think you're going?" The sudden question startles him, a cheery teasing voice carrying annoyingly loud through the alley.

He tenses, instincts telling him to ready himself to defend his prey, and a tiny voice of reason urging him to flee as fast as he is able to. His nails sharpen without his control, piercing the clothes under his hands, but thankfully not the body. He thought they hadn't noticed him inside the club and fucked off to do whatever, but, just his luck. It was a risky move to come to this exact place, he was aware of it. And he's interrupted just as he gently charmed a tasty smelling human. Just as he was to sink his fangs into the warm flesh, the call of blood thrumming under the skin, so alluring to his starved mind.

_They_ happened.

So he drops the human, clears the compulsion leaving them a bit dazed, but still conscious enough to feel the primal urge to stumble from the alley in a hurry.

His new companions are polite enough to wait for him, cursing under his breath and slowly turn around to face them. Three vampires, deceptively relaxed with mocking smiles on their lips. They are handsome enough, he thinks, if one likes butter faces. He remembers, as he _could_ have called one of them that, somewhere in the past, and briefly wonders if they hold a grudge.

It seems they may, the malicious glee in their eyes is enough to confirm it.

Shit. To say, that he's in the wrong place, at the wrong time would be an understatement. He's in an awful place, and the timing is horrible, and all because he went too long without feeding. He should go with Rinna and Taliesen when they were going to the club, few days ago. Instead he choose to wallow in self-pity. And doing other important things. Like chasing ghosts. Or, one in particular, stubborn soul, who didn't want to be found when he's sulking. Zevran hates the phases of falling out. But, it's only natural to clash with your partner from time to time and part ways in less than friendly manner, isn't it? Especially when one lives so long as them.

It's inevitable.

What would he give to have Vergil at his side now. Or at least be in full strength. He hopes he'll have his reunion soon. Time to work his charm to get out of this tricky situation.

So, he hides a grimace with a suave smirk and aims for a friendly approach. "My friends, I'm _genuinely_ sorry, but I have somewhere else to be, so if you'll excuse me-"

He doesn't even stutter in his lie, when a cruel chuckle interrupts him. Stars explode behind his eyelids, as the back of his head collides with a wall, and he's pinned in place by a heavy body. An arm is crushing his throat and he knows it's over.

Three on one, and he's weak like a kitten.

In other circumstances, he's sure he'd be good with running away, but not before he'd leave one or two of them wounded enough to not pursue him. But now it's definitely not the time. He doesn't want to think what they're planning to do with him as he faintly recalls the things he _might_ not only said, but done as well to this particular vampires.

He almost hears Vergil saying _"Past mistakes catching up, lover?"_

"Heard you're on your own these days. No bad big vampire to hide behind now, huh?" The one holding him sneers into his face, and Zevran glares at her and turns his head away, as much as he can.

The nasty laughs from the other two are getting on his nerves, and he tries to shift. A pained grunt is literally punched out of him, the swing to his side expanding collection of bruises.

"He finally dumped your ass for good-" and _why is she still talking?_ Zevran tunes her out, looking for an opportunity for a break out. Why is she so insistent with bringing Vergil into it? Some kind of "_what's forbidden tastes better"?_ If they only knew... they'd be running faster that they sip from their bloodbags. No one really wants to believe, that vampires aren't the only top predators stalking the nights. Vampires like to think they are _the_ hunters and that's impossible for any other creature to _hunt_ them.

Sink his teeth into them and suck them dry, because they are the _only_ food source for him.

"You're still sore about that time he kicked ass of your leader, are you." He drawls with a lazy smile, as soon as the arm at his throat relents a little. Zevran's aware he's playing with fire, but it's stronger than him. He likes to provoke his foes and see what could they do with bit of a push. No self-preservation, Vergil would say. He found it endearing. And was fiercer when getting payment for his help, not that Zevran minded much. He knew Vergil would stop anytime he'd say so.

The dangerous glint in the eyes of his captor should be his warning, but he just can't stop himself from blurting, "And wasn't that pathetic? Got them begging at his feet after _few_ broken bones."

The silence is deceptively calm and Zevran feels a chill running down his spine. Suddenly, he doesn't really like where it's going when he _sees_ how they look at him, like he's the tasty piece of meat and they're hungry enough to shred him to pieces. He gasps when he's twisted and his head crashes with the wall, again, now with blood leaking into his eye, dripping on his chest.

"That's my nicest shirt," he mumbles with a slight whine, just to mask the creeping fear at the back of his mind. He goes slack under the hands holding him and uses the distraction to break the hold, only to be kicked in the ribs and sent crashing to the floor without chance to take a breath.

Clawed fingers twist in his long hair, head held back at painful angle. "You'll beg for a quick death," The vampire growls and Zevran uses the moment, as she leers closer, to spit at her. It doesn't go as far as his own chin, oh well. _Weak as kitten._

He's sure he's seeing things, as the shadows coil behind the vampire standing farthest from him, just before all three vampires go at him kicking and slashing what the can reach without interrupting themselves. It doesn't last long, as suddenly one of them gurgles a scream, distinctive stench of vampire blood spoiling the air.

Others freeze in place and Zevran's looking too, holding himself up with one elbow, weirdly fascinated. There's a sound of someone taking greedy gulps of blood, a curtain of black hair hiding his face, when he's tearing into the neck of his victim. He swallows the last mouthful and drops the body, stepping above it without care.

Zevran's sigh is full of relief when his gaze meets bloodied smile with too many teeth, pale hand's pulling the black strands back from Vergil's face. Amber eyes nearly glow when he's looking back at Zevran, ignoring other vampires.

"Hello, lover. Did you miss me?"

"You!"

The glare Vergil throws at the vampire pins him in place.

"I'd ask to make yourself scarce," he says coldly, "but I heard some of the things you said. So," Vergil lets his claws drop in one graceful motion, "die? I'll be so kind and help you." The smile he throws them is terrifying.

And when the quick chase and disturbing howls of creatures meeting their bloody end are over, Zevran feels himself being lifted from the slightly damp ground. His grunts of pain are muffled when Vergil gets a proper grip on him. Zevran's face nestles in the crook of Vergil's neck, and he let himself relax into the secure hold. The smell of fresh vampire blood is lingering on Vergil's skin and he wants to wash it out with his own. He did miss him, and he must have said it out loud, because he more feels than hears the rumble of a chuckle.

"And you still seeked trouble."

"More like trouble found me." He blinks, "You said you heard what they were saying? You were watching?"

Vergil humms, "For a bit."

"And you didn't think it'd be best to, ah, intervene earlier? Look what was done to my beautiful body. And my handsome face!"

"You'll heal."

Zevran will always deny the pang of a doubt, of being left alone to be beaten when he's at his lowest and Vergil watching dispassionately, just letting it happen-

"You really need to stop antagonizing everyone, Zevran. Think of this accident as a lesson." Vergil pauses, "They all signed their death sentences as soon as they laid a hand on you." A shadow of a growl in his voice makes Zevran both warm and alert.

He sniffs and is silent for a moment. "You drank from that one."

"I tasted better." Vergil huffs with amusement. "Are you jealous?" The hands holding him squeeze him a bit harder, making his bruises flare and he gasps. There's a knowing smirk when he glares at Vergil. "I needed a little pick me up." Zevran perks up at this. "Did that mean that- you haven't-"

Vergil snorts. "Is it so hard to believe? After such long time I thought you have a little _more_ faith in me." A brush of Vergil's lips at his bloodied temple, and not even a peek of a tongue for quick taste, only a slight hitch in Vergil's breath.

"You should drink." He offers a bit too eagerly, feeling the anticipation coiling low in his stomach.

"As soon as you are back in full strength, yes. So lets find you some blood, shall we? And Zevran?"

"Yes?"

"I won't go easy on you later." A dark promise in Vergil's voice sends a pleasant shiver through Zevran's body. "I hope you won't."


End file.
